


Reserved for one Big Black Cat

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, it's just pointless fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep seeing things about Carm getting jealous of Laura patting other cats... so here is some pure fluff. Just like this tiny teeny bit of absolutely pointless fluff... jealousy and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserved for one Big Black Cat

"...Don't you think Cutie?" Carmilla finished her sentence with some frustration. Laura had barely responded to anything she had just said. And now not even a... Carmilla turned slowly to glare at her tiny girlfriend, but her glare soon turned to surprise, and then rapidly following; concern.  
"Laura?" she called looking frantically through the crowd of people. They'd just been walking together. Surely Laura would have said something. What had happened!?  
Various faces flashed past her, but Carmilla's eyes only stopped briefly to scan short people wearing red jumpers. There were few. She had begun to panic, as she walked more quickly, tracing the path they'd followed she scanned as she called out again, "Laura!" A few people stopped to stare at her, but Carmilla had no time for them. "Laura!"

Suddenly, from behind her Carmilla felt a short tug on her jumper. "Carm."  
Carmilla was pulled quickly from the crowd to the grassy park beside the footpath and Laura was pulled quickly into a tight embrace.  
"Laura where have you been?" Carmilla whispered desperately into Laura's hair, noticing Laura's surprise before melting into the hug.  
Soon Carmilla was surprised, as she felt Laura's giggled vibrating through her body. Carmilla also felt a swift peck on her cheek.  
"I just stopped to pet that cat..." she said calmly, a hint of amusement still in her voice.  
Carmilla pulled back, "Oh, so... so you're alright?" Carmilla was a little flustered about her outburst... before it set in at least. "Wait, what!?"  
Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and pulled her down to sit on a grassy patch of the park with Laura who... was patting a small, black tabby cat. Probably a filthy one, Carmilla was sure of it.  
"You. ditched. me. To play with that..." Carmilla looked scornfully at the small creature, "cat?" she spat the last word as if she loathed to even waste the word on such a pathetic thing. 

Laura attempted to keep her grinning at bay, "I'm sorry Carm... it just looked so cute. I thought you were here with me until a couple of seconds ago."  
"You think I would silently sit here as you... you..." she spluttered this, and then glared angrily at the ground. "Please... get your hands off that creature." she whispered, and after another moment of realisation the whisper returned to a louder volume, "Aren't I cute enough?" with pouting.  
Laura felt her heart skip a beat, she bit her lip. How could this centuries old badass get so torn-up over such a thing? She pulled her hands away from the cat gently. "I'm sorry Carm... maybe, well, sometimes you're just a bit too cute for me." the pouting continued, "I mean... I can't compare. It's..." she looked away from Carmilla, blushing, "sometimes I think that you're just too much. You're so cute and wonderful... it makes my heart hurt. Also I like cats."

Laura looked up after this to see Carmilla's wounded expression, "Laura... I... please don't... I'm..." God, how was she so irresistible? "I don't want you to... y'know..." Carmilla looked down, clearly embarrassed, and realising now how ridiculous this all sounded, "play with... other cats."  
"Other...?" Laura giggled, "Oh. I see. Don't worry, my heart is already reserved for one big black cat..." Carmilla looked up and grinned, "... and I didn't know you thought that patting cats was..." Laura struggled for the word, "...cheating?"  
Carmilla looked a little sheepish, "Yeah... something like that? Um... also... please don't run away again. I was really worried."  
Laura smiled, moving a little closer to her dearest kitty, and leaned her head on Carmilla's shoulder gently, "Then... uh... maybe we should...?" she took Carmilla's hand softly in her own. "...y'know?"  
Carmilla grinned, "Sounds like a plan Cutie." and didn't get up at all for a while, but continued to hold hands. Laura couldn't stop smiling.  
As an afterthought she added, "By the way Cupcake... can you wash off that... thing's scent when we get home."  
Laura laughed a little, "Okay, sure."


End file.
